Edward Elric Finds Himself In London Year 2009
by santamonica1991
Summary: Ed finds himself standing in the middle of a street shortly after he tries to bring Al back from the gate in the end of episode 51. He befriends a girl that looks a lot like winry.*He is not gay in this story* She helps him and lets him stay with her.
1. Chapter 1 pilot

Chapter 1

It started with a book...

"Hey Liz! Come look at this. He has to be the hottest anime guy I've ever seen," said Mia.

We were at the Barnes & Noble in the East side of London. It takes a little more to find it, but it's worth it to be around all of those books.

"The book is called vampire Knight. It's something about this hott vampire guy named Kaname who can't seem to stay away from this pathetic little human girl. I like it already!" she nearly squeaked.

"Is that all you look for while we're here? Books like that?" I said as I rolled my eyes and looked out the front window.

"Why yes, Liz. As a matter of fact, it is. Don't tell me that you only read the bubbles. Expand your horizons," said Mia as she threw her arms up dramatically.

She barely finished her sentence when all of the sudden something appeared in the middle of the street. Whatever it was flashing blue and the air was electrified. I started feeling the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stand up. The air felt thick and humid.

"Look at that," I said in awe as the air settled down enough to see what was happening. I could see someone standing in a circle of intricate lines and swirls. It took me a moment to realize that the person was a boy who looked no older than my age of 16.

Before I knew what was going on, I was running out of the store and into the middle of the street. My converse shoes gripped the concrete easily.

As I got closer, I could see that his eyes were wide and gold. He had long hair the color of gold and it was trying to escape the braid.

When he saw me running to him, he turned around and tried to get away, but his left leg caught on something and he collapsed on to the ground.

I got to him and grabbed his arm and ran to the alley across the street. We ran for another 5 minutes before I realized we weren't being followed. I walked him over to a crate and sat him down on it. If he were on his feet, he would of collapsed onto the ground. He was barely awake and he was holding onto his side. I could see the blood starting to stain his white glove.

"What was that?" I asked. I needed to know what was going on.

"Winry? Where am I?" he asked, looking around. He was trying to catch his breath.

"You're in London. What's your name?" I asked him quietly.

He looked up at me with those beautiful golden eyes. They were the color of sunlight, but deeper than the ocean. They were full of pain and loss.

"Edward."

His name seemed normal, but he was everything but.

"Edward, we need to get you help. Will you come with me?" I asked him slowly. We had to get out of there. Just because we were in the clear now, didn't mean it would stay that way.

He looked down the alley we just came from, and then up at me.

"Can I trust you?" he asked.

"You can. I promise you, but we need to get you out of here and someplace safe." I told him.

He looked down at his left hand before he held it out for me to grab.

I pulled him up off the crate and put his arm around my neck.

"Ah damn..." was all he said before he slid down to the ground and he passed out.

"Great," I sighed as I bent down to pick him back up again.

I managed to make it to the street, where I stopped a cab and put him in it.

Chapter 2

We got to my apartment and I unlocked my door. I made my way into the living room and laid him on the couch. He opened his eyes and stared at the TV while I went to start the shower and get some clothes.

When I got back into the living room, he was asleep again, so I shook him awake again.

"I started the shower. Do you need any help?" I asked him.

"Please," was all he could say.

I walked him into the bathroom and set him on the toilet so i could help him strip. He didn't seem able to undo his shirt on his own, so I unclipped it. His clothes looked so different, but very similar to what I'm used to.

I took his undershirt off and helped him take it off. It was then that I could see that his arm was completely made of metal. I was amazed, but i couldn't help but blush when I saw his six pack. He also had a nasty gash on his left side that seemed to have stopped bleeding, but it would need to be taken care of.

I had him lean against my chest so I could undo his pants. I nearly dropped him when I saw that his left leg was made of metal, too. It was so extensive, that it disappeared into his boxers. I looked into his eyes and saw embarrassment. This was probably something he didn't want me to see.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'll try not to do that again."

"S' Ok," he said in a quiet sleepy voice. "I'll let it slide this time."

I looked up at him and grinned and sat him on the toilet. I backed up a bit and took off my sweater. He gave me a funny look as I stood there in front of him with nothing on but pants and a tank top.

I helped him up and lead him into the shower, where I let him lean on me while he stood under the water. I think he might have fallen asleep, but I wasn't sure. When I couldn't smell the blood anymore, I reached over to grab a towel to dry him off.

I got out of the shower and went to grab the boxers off the vanity and went over to help him put them on when he grabbed my hand to stop me. I looked up to his eyes and was about to say something when he simply said, "I can do it."

"Sure you can, just let me help," I said back. What was he thinking? He wasn't going get much done without my help.

"*sigh* Ok... Can you stand still?" he asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead," I nodded.

He weakly pushed me up against the bathroom wall and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Look at the ceiling," he said, and so I did.

It took him awhile to get the boxers on, but after that he let me take him to the spare room. He quietly sat on the bed while I went to get a blanket and the first aid kit. By the time I got back to the room, he was already passed out on the bed, so I opened the first aid kit and started to work on the nasty cut he had on his side. I'll be honest and say that I was a little caught off guard when he didn't wake up screaming when I poured the alcohol on the wound. That stuff stings like no other.

I finished up wrapping it up and felt like I didn't have the strength to get off the chair. I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, so I fell asleep in the chair and blacked out almost instantly.

* * *

I have more than this, but I'm working on editing and shining it up. If you have any ideas, I'd be excited to hear em'.

Enjoy!!^-^*

Elizabeth K.


	2. Chapter 3 Awake & having a panic attack

Chapter 3

"Stop!" yelled Al, "Brother stop! Come back!"

"Al?"

I looked around and all I could see was darkness. The rocks at my feet started slipping and falling as my body moved me closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. I couldn't stop moving and my body felt like it didn't belong to me anymore. I was confused. I shouldn't be here.

But despite his panic, I was glad to see he was Ok. The hands he reached toward me were no longer metal, his grey eyes were gleaming with tears. He was human again.

I looked behind me and saw something that seemed to put my mind at ease. If this was the force that was gonna take me, at least I knew Al was going to be Ok.

"Brother… please stop. You'll fall," pleaded Al.

"I can't. I can't stop it. I'm sorry," I answered.

It was then that a blonde woman with malicious purple eyes appeared behind Al and grabbed his shoulder. The fabric pulled enough to see his blood seal on his throat, and with one fluid motion, she brushed the red mark and Al collapsed.

"NO!! ALPHONSE!"

The Gate gave me one last tug and pulled me over the edge.

"ALPHONSE!!"

I screamed and flew up in the bed. My heart was beating in my skull and my breath wouldn't catch. Sitting there in the dark just made things worse. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Al and being alone. I couldn't handle it. It was just too much.

I brought my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. I sighed and brushed tears and sweat off of my face. It was unbearable.

"Edward?" said a quiet voice from the corner of the room. Right after that, the room filled with light.

"What?" I said with my face turned to the wall. I brushed more tears out of my eyes and turned to the girl who turned on the light.

She looked every bit as scared as she should be. My guess was that she had been close when I woke up. Her big brown eyes were big and scared and her short brown hair was messy. She was wearing a pair of oversized boxers and a green tank top. She was hugging her arms and herself and was trying not to shake.

"What's going on Ed. Very weird things are happening," she said in a shaky voice.

"The nightmare? I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream," I said, trying to calm her down. I wish she didn't have to see that.

"No. Look," she said, her voice catching on the words. "There were blue sparks, and.. . and then that."

I looked at my right arm and wondered why I didn't notice sooner.

Where the mechanical arm used to be, there was skin. It was skin over muscle, and muscle over bone.

"No. No no no no no. This isn't right," I said as I rubbed my hand over my arm. It was real all right.

I pulled the blankets aside and looked at my leg. Where my arm was real, my leg was still the same as I remember it. It was the same cold metal that I'd grown to know. I didn't realize it until she came and held me close that I was hyperventilating. My breaths were making wheezing noises. Not long after that I blacked out, and the mystery girl was still holding me close.

-----

Reviews please? I need feedback. Good or bad feedback. It's all the same. Thanks


End file.
